camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Minox
http://static.flickr.com/108/252796689_433c380755.jpg History The classic Minox sub-miniature camera was originially designed by the Latvian engineer Walter Zapp. It was produced in Riga (Latvia) in 1937-1944. After the war, the camera was further developed in Wetzlar, Germany, and the first German Minox was released in 1948. The light aluminum shell Minox B, which included a coupled lightmeter, was produced from 1958 to 1972. It was followed by the Minox C in 1969. Since then several models have followed, and the camera has been updated with better exposure meters, electronic shutters, etc. List of Minox Cameras digital http://farm1.static.flickr.com/63/188910475_01959a41bc_t.jpg * Classic camera miniature replica series ** Digital Classic Camera Leica M3 (2002) ** Minox Rolleiflex MiniDigi * Minox DD1 (fancy camera with same technology as classic digital replicas) * other Minox digitals ** DC 1311 ** DC 2111 ** DC 3311 ** DC 2122 ** DC 2133 ** DC 4011 ** DC 4211 ** DC 4211 gold ** DC 5211 ** DC 5222 ** DC 6011 ** DC 6211 ** DC 6311 ** DC 8111 ** DC 8122 ** DC 1011 ** DC 1011 caret ** DD100 ** DD200 8×11 mm http://static.flickr.com/104/250543783_519527a038_t_d.jpg * Minox Riga (1937-44) * Minox A (1948-69) ** Minox II (1948-49) ** Minox III (1950-54) ** Minox IIIS (1954-69?) * Minox B (1958-72) * Minox C (1969-76) * Minox BL (1972-73) * Minox LX (1976-95 ) * Minox EC (1981-95 with special editions for MHS and Minox Club 2002) * Minox AX (1992-96?) * Minox TLX (1995-2003) * Minox CLX (1998) * Minox MX * Minox ECX * Minox LX Selection * Minox LX Platin * Minox LX 2000 * Minox Avaitor * Classic camera miniature replica series ** Classic Camera Leica If ** Classic Camera Leica IIIf ** Classic Camera Leica M3 ** Classic Camera Hasselblad SWC ** Classic Camera Contax I 110 film * Minox 110S 35mm http://static.flickr.com/31/47431292_74b4152abc_t.jpg * Minox 35 line: ** Minox 35 EL ** Minox 35 GL GT 1600, Sport, Golf, Decade Edition ** Minox 35 PL ** Minox 35 PE ** Minox AL ** Minox 35 GT ** Minox 35 ML ** Minox 35 MB, MB Service Camera, Touring ** Minox MDC Titan, Gold ** Minox GSE ** Minox Goldknopf ** Minox GT-E ** Minox GT-X ** Minox GT-E II (1998) ** Minox GT-S (1998) * modern automatic compacts ** Minox AF ** Minox AF mini ** Minox AF-90 ** Minox M*142 ** CD 25 silver ** CD 25 black ** CD 29 silver ** CD 29 black ** CD 70 silver ** CD 70 black ** CD 112 silver ** CD 112 black ** CD 128 ** CD 140 ** Edition 140 ** CD 150 ** CD 155 Links * Variations in Minox 8x11 cameras and accessories and 8x11 manuals brochure and advertisements 300dpi scans in full color * Variations in Minox 35mm cameras and accessories and 35mm manuals brochure and advertisements * Variations in Minox Leica M3 & DD1 cameras under Tinycams * The Minox Historical Society * Listing of many Minox instruction manuals, 600dpi scans some pages in color. * Minox patents * Minox page at Collection G. Even's site * company homepage * Cameras and User manuals at www.collection-appareils.fr * The Sub Club * Blue Moon Camera Category: German camera makers * Category: Latvia